Coach
by persephone-kore2593
Summary: Seth's love life is difficult, but its completely worth it. Seth/Emmett...underage warning!


"Hey, Seth, coach wants to see you."

I slammed my locker door closed and turned to see Brady smirking beside me, I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"What have I done now?" I asked, flicking my hair out of my eyes and shifting my backpack onto my shoulder.

Brady pretended to look thoughtful, tapping a long finger against his chin, "Hmm, lets see, it might have something to do with the fact that you _sucked _at practice today." he chuckled, "Someone's got to kick your ass for it and we're leaving it to coach."

I could think of a lot better things coach could do to my ass that's for sure, but I didn't say that out loud. Scratching at my stomach I shrugged. "I wasn't that bad." the words sounded pathetic to my own ears, let alone Brady's.

He scoffed, "Yeah, _sure_. What ever helps you sleep at night. You would have done better sitting on the bench."

I suppose my skills at basketball had dwindled the last few practices but I've never had much of a passion for the game and I'm thinking more about school work, with my SATs coming up. I looked the typical basketball player, tall and lean, somewhat lanky which is probably why mom pushed me to tryout but dribbling a ball and throwing it at a net wasn't my idea of fun.

"Whatever, man, I'll probably be quitting the team soon anyway." I informed and watched as his smug expression turned mortified.

"What the hell, dude!" he frowned at me, "You cant fucking quit, you're the best we got." he ran a hand through his chopped inky locks and glared at me. "We need you to beat those Fork's guys."

Fork's High and La Push High compete in everything, something to do with the fact that we are so close and yet so different. Us guys on the Rev weren't so bothered with them at first, until they started bad mouthing our culture because we give a damn about each other, unlike those twats. It was one of the reasons coach wasn't accepted when he first started last year, he's from Forks and stands out like a sore thumb amidst us Natives.

"No you don't, you'll do fine without me." I murmured, looking over my shoulder at all the people heading home. "Why couldn't he talk to me earlier?"

"Serves you right, you suck so you have to go home late. See ya, bitch." he punched my arm pretty hard, punishment for thinking about quitting I reckon, and walked away.

Huffing out a breath and started on my trek to coach's office on the other side of the school. Of course, that wasn't that far since our school was tiny compared to others but still, it was out of my way. I just wanted to get into my old, beat up Dodge Super bee and head home.

I headed into the changing rooms, wrinkling my nose up at the stench of sweat and stale deodorant, my sneakers slipping and squeaking on the damp floor. I padded slowly towards coach's office which was situated right at the back with a bright blue door and large windows either side. I wanted to look in but the blinds were closed so instead I just rapped my knuckles against the door and opened it when I heard the deep baritone telling me to enter.

"Coach McCarty, you wanted to see me." I said as I walked in.

He nodded, "Shut the door." he demanded and I did so.

Coach was one hell of a man. Completely huge, his whole body wrapped in thick muscle, his biceps were the size of paint cans, maybe bigger and his chest was about twice the width of me. He was six inches taller then me at 6'6", which meant I was constantly looking up at him when he stands. His face didn't really match his body, it was the typical baby face, soft and rounded with bright blue eyes and a smile to die for. His creamy skin was blemish free and his dimples regularly do me in and send me speeding home to jerk myself. He was in his late twenties and had miniscule crows feet to prove it but his age worked well for him and balanced his body and face.

I pulled my bag from my shoulder and dropped it onto the floor before plonking down in the chair opposite his desk. Licking my lips, I waited for him to continue talking.

"So what was today about, Seth? You didn't make a single free throw, you didn't free yourself up or pay attention to the ball. I want an explanation." He was always demanding, his voice deep and smooth, sending shivers up my spine every time he spoke.

I twiddled my thumbs in my lap, "I just wasn't into it today." I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me, Seth." he grunted, so I lifted my head to meet those baby-blues. I always thought my fascination, or rather, addiction, to coach McCarty was because he was so different. Most people in La Push look similar, the same russet skin, the same black hair and brown eyes. Everything coach was, was different. Snowy skin, blue eyes and although his hair is inky, it's a mass of tight curls cut close to his skull. "Give me that excuse again." he said and the way his voice had lowered was a sign that he wasn't impressed.

"I just wasn't into it." I repeated, shrugging my shoulders.

There was a few minutes of tense silence and I observed his lips pressing into a tight line and his eyes darkening in anger before he slammed his clenched fists down on his desk. "NOT into it." he yelled. I suppose to him, not being into the game was unacceptable.

I sighed, "To be honest coach, I've been thinking about quitting the team."

His face changed immediately from one of anger to panic, his eyes flickering all over my face. "What?" he released a huff of breath as though he had been winded.

I picked up my bag and placed it in my lap, perching on the edge of my seat ready to leave. "I just don't fancy playing anymore, sir. I feel I have more important things to think about. I'm sorry." I said.

"You cant stop." Coach frowned, leaning forward in his seat, "You just cant, Seth."

"I have too, I need to focus on studying. I want good SAT scores." I nibbled my bottom lip and stood up. "I wish I could say that I'll keep playing for a while but my time's running out and I need to put my mind to work."

He stood up, "No, Seth…you can work it out. I'll help you with your work but you cant leave the team. I…we need you." he moved around his desk, coming towards me.

I made my way to the door, gripping the handle. "Sorry, coach." I said as pulled the door open.

The door slammed shut making me gasp. I was trapped between his arms, staring at his hands as they were spanned against the back of the door. His chest so close to my back that I could feel the warmth he radiated. He dropped his head into the crook of my neck and I heard him breath in deeply.

"You cant quit the team." he stated, his voice low and rough.

I slid my tongue along my bottom lip, my mouth feeling incredibly dry. "Why not?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. His breath tickled my neck and I fought to keep myself from trembling.

"Because we wont get any time together if you do." he growled, his hands fisting against the door so tightly his knuckles turned even whiter then they already were.

I relaxed my shoulders, "We will." I said, hanging my head and looking towards the floor.

He scoffed, "Who are you kidding, the only time we spend together is here, because of the team."

"We could try and meet some where else."

"I could lose my job." he answered.

I ground my molars together in order to try and kill the temper that was rising. "Then we might as well stop because I cant—"

"Fuck that, Seth." he interrupted, "You know I cant stop seeing you. Its so fucking dangerous but I cant stop. Don't ask me to stop." one of his hands left the door to rest on my shoulder, while the other slid down and turned the lock.

I turned around and looked up at his face, "I don't know what else to do. I don't think I cant keep this up forever."

"Its not forever, Seth, it's a year and a half. That's all and then we don't have to hide but until then, it's a must."

"Then we wait until then."

He grabbed my biceps and shook me slightly, "Seth, what aren't you understanding? I cant let you go, not for a day or week and especially not for a year and a half." he leant down and kissed me, cupping the back of my neck and pulling me closer to him.

I moaned, unable to help it, as our lips moved in sync and his tongue stroked along the seam of my mouth before plunging in. It was a desperate kiss, on both sides. Everything we had done so far was so wrong but it just feels so right. We want to keep each other, even if society and law dictates that we cant and the more I tell myself that I cant have him, the more I want him. Need him.

I pushed up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck and squish us further together. I loved the taste of him, the sweetness of the peach iced tea he insists on drinking, the slight bitterness of the dark chocolate he hides in his desk draw and something unique, that only he possesses. That's the bit I love the most, because I know that's the real taste of _him_.

I kissed him harder, twirling our tongues together and sucking gently on his wet flesh. His hand swooped down under my ass to hoist me up, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles to keep me up. His hands were under my ass, squeezing gently as he groaned into my mouth.

"Mmm, baby, you taste so fucking good." he purred, pressing me up against the wall. Our groins were aligned and we were both rock hard, he thrust his hips against me and I shuddered as the familiar pleasure sparked up throughout my body.

I slid my hands into his hair, gripping the short locks, "Emmett." I moaned, my head falling back as his mouth moved to my throat and he covered my russet skin in licks and nips and kisses. Squirming beneath his touch, I tipped my head back as far as I could, his hands were gripping my hips, his thumbs rubbing circles in slice of skin between my pants and tee.

"You need to get naked." he murmured against my adams apple and I agreed.

"Let me down then" I replied and as soon as he did, he whipped my t-shirt off and let it fall to the floor, groaning as he looked at my chest. It was nothing special, an expanse of slim muscle covered in hairless skin, I had the grooves of a four-pack and a slight V on my hips but that was it, nothing like his body.

His fingers attacked the button of my jeans, practically tearing it open and yanking them along with my boxers down my legs. I stepped out of them, kicking them away and I was completely naked while he stood in his red sweatshirt and blue pants, covered up entirely.

"Fucking sexy, baby." he muttered, his gaze drifting up and down my body, lingering on my cock, which was jutting out from between my thighs, twitching. He stepped closer, nuzzling his cheek into mine.

He kissed me again, allowing me to take control of it because that was a show of how desperate I was to kiss him. The more I whimpered and nibbled his lips the more he gave me, sliding his tongue over my lips and letting me into his mouth. I stroked his tongue with mine before brushing the roof of his mouth with it, which I know tickles him and he jerked to prove it.

"I need to be in you." he groaned against my mouth, his large hands finally finding my body and running along my chest. Spanned against my pecs side-by-side his hands take up the width of me and he pushes me back against the door again.

I grip his biceps, feeling the soft cotton of his jumper. "God, I want you to fuck me."

"I'm going too, trust me." he smirked, his thumbs flicking over the hard nubs of my nipples, circling them and making me bite my lip to keep in my moans. "I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock." he grunted in my ear and I shuddered at the demanding tone of his voice. He liked this, _dominating_ me and I liked it too. I like that he cant resist me and I love that I make him lose control.

I looked into his eyes, smirking softly as I sunk down to the floor, my hands sliding down his sides as I did so. I pulled at the waistband of his tented pants and slid it beneath his balls along with the white boxer-briefs he was wearing too. I eyed his arousal hungrily and from the curse he spat out he saw. Coach's dick was my own eight inches of heaven. A complete representation of the alpha male that he is and totally insatiable.

"What was is that you wanted me to do?" I asked innocently, cocking my head. He was staring down at me and he growled at my question, his hand moving to clench in my hair and pull my head forward so that the head of his cock butted against my mouth.

"Suck it!" he demanded

I smirked up at him before slowly letting my tongue peak out from between my lips and touch the glistening tip. Just softly and barely there, I circled my wet appendage over the deep pink tip, flicking it against the weeping slit and tasting the salty bitterness of pre-cum. I lifted my hands to rest on his thighs, making sure I kept eye contact with him because that's what made it dirty for both of us. He was looking down at a sixteen year old sucking his dick and I had my coach's cock in my mouth. It worked either way, which is why this started in the first place. We both wanted to be dirty and it just so happened we wanted to be dirty together. Of course, its more now and it didn't take long before these were the only moments we were dirty and as soon as it ends, we're just together, a couple of sorts with our fair share of problems. We only saw each other in school, so our relationship isn't as developed as it could be, but enough so that we know its more then either of us has experienced before.

I tilted my head and ran my lips over the underside of his length from tip to base and back up again before following the same path and taking a long, wet swipe with my tongue.

His balls brushed my chin, I lapped at them, feeling the smooth, hairless skin under my tongue before sucking one orb into my mouth, suckling and then repeating the action with the other one.

"That's it, baby." Emmett moaned, "Take it."

I took the first inch of his hardness into my mouth, flicking my tongue over the spot just under the head a few times and giving an inward cheer when his huge body shuddered and jerked sending his flesh deeper into my mouth. I groaned, the taste of him so delicious that I want more.

Relaxing my throat, I pushed forward slowly, he was so thick that my mouth was stretched to the limit but I knew I could do this. Practice makes perfect after all and I've had a lot of practice. I keep pushing forward until Emmett's cock hit's the back of my throat and makes me gag slightly.

"Fuck, Seth, so good. So fucking good." he grunted as I inhaled deeply through my nose and swallowed down those last inches. It was the first time I had managed to take everything and have my nose buried in the trimmed black curls at the base of his arousal and my chin pressed against his balls. I cast my eyes up at him and saw that he was staring, mouth open, at me.

"Oh god, baby. Fucking hell." he thrust his hips shallowly, his hand in my hair pressing my tightly against him before I pulled back, taking a gasp of breath as his cock fell from between my lips. "Shit, that was amazing." he breathed, "Such a good little cocksucker." he stroked his thumb over my cheek as I leaned in for more.

I bobbed my head along his length, suckling his hot, throbbing flesh, making sure my lips were tight around him. I brought my hand up to cup his sac, rolling it in my hand and squeezing gently.

"Keep looking at me." he growled and I made sure to look up into his eyes. He started thrusting, "Gonna fuck your mouth, baby." he warned before he really started. I held still, letting him have control but it wasn't long before he sharply pulled away. "Shit, your mouth is so good, I cant come right now, I need to be inside you." he said, explaining why he had yanked himself away.

"You taste so good. I love sucking your cock, coach" I moaned as I slid up his body, grabbing the hem of his jumper and taking it with him, pulling it over his head. His chest was amazing and his abs were so ripped it looked like he was smuggling eight paint rollers under his skin. His nipples were a soft pink and hard and I couldn't stop myself leaning in to stroke my tongue over one before nipping it.

"Come here." he drawled before yanking me by my hair to meet his lips. It hurt, the sting on my scalp making me yelp. "Sorry, baby." he murmured as our lips brushed together and his fingers massaged the hurt.

"S'kay. Need you to fuck me." I groaned, pushing him back, manoeuvring him around his desk and shoving him into his chair.

"I cant prepare you like this." he said, wrenching the last draw of his desk open and grabbing the lube and condom that was inside before standing up and lying down on the floor. He leaned down to whip his pants and underwear off, throwing them over the desk before patting his chest. "Sit." he ordered.

I stood over him, a foot either side of his shoulders before kneeling, planting my ass on his pecs. I smirked down at him, pushing my dick down so that it brushing his lips. "Lick it." I grinned, being completely cheeky in his eyes. I saw those baby-blues flash before he did as I said. The feel of that wet lick to the head of my cock had me shuddering and moaning, I knew that I couldn't let him do it again because I would explode, so I held myself out of his reach.

"Too much, gorgeous?" he asked, smirking smugly at me. I bit my bottom lip and nodded, my cheeks flushing red. He groaned, sliding his hands up and down my back, "Look at you, fucking blushing, you are so beautiful." I blushed even more and he slapped his hand against my ass hard. "Sit on my face, I wanna lick that sweet hole."

My eyes fluttered at his words and I shuffled forward, his hands gripping my ass cheeks and helping me over his face until his nose was pressed against my perineum and his breath ghosted over my entrance. He spread my cheeks and flicked his tongue out so that I could barely feel it but the soft stroke was enough to make my eyes shoot wide and my breath catch in my throat.

"More." I panted, sitting further down, I felt him chuckle beneath me but then his tongue was pressed against my hole and I couldn't care less. I let out one long strangled groan as he lapped wetly at my entrance. "Oh, fuck yeah." I grunted, rocking my hips.

"Like that, baby. Want me to tongue-fuck you?"

"Yes, god yes." I whimpered, throwing my head back as he pulled my skin taut and pointed his tongue so that he could push it through the ring of muscle. He was jabbing his tongue into me and the feeling made my thighs quake. He pulled back to spit crudely on my hole and then got back to work loosening me up.

"Taste so fucking good, I cant wait to get my cock in you. I'm gonna fuck up hard, Seth, make sure you know who you belong too." His words just served to turn me on even more. He licked and sucked and fucked until I was just a pile of mush and then he gripped my hips and pushed me down his body.

I shifted so that I was sitting on his thighs, my cock resting against his. I thrust forward, humping myself against him. "So…good." I keened as I sped up.

"Holy shit." Emmett held my hips still. "Stop trying to make me come before I'm in you." he growled.

"Then get in me already!" he glared and he slapped my ass for it.

"Bossy." he grabbed the lube and flipped the lid open, he went to squeeze it onto his fingers but I stopped him.

"Don't want you to prepare me, Em. I want to really feel you tomorrow."

He frowned at me, "You sure, Seth…it might hurt."

"Take it easy and it'll be fine." I took the tube from his hand and squeezed a dollop onto my finger, reaching behind me to rub it onto my entrance. I grabbed the condom, rolled it onto him and squeezed a line of lube onto it before putting it down beside us. I wrapped my fingers around him and pumped, spreading the lube all over him. "I cant wait to have you in my ass, coach." I moaned and his eyes rolled back.

His fingers dug into my hips as he began to get impatient, "Hurry, I cant wait much longer."

I knelt up, holding the base of his cock to keep him upright I positioned myself over him so that the tip of his arousal was pressed up against my hole. I wiggled slightly, sinking down, I gasped as he breached me and slowly let myself slid down his shaft. There wasn't pain, just discomfort and sense of being full to the brim. When my ass pressed tightly against his balls, I let out a long breath.

"Fuuuuuck." Emmett ground, "So…shit, you're so tight."

I panted above him, pressing my hands against his stomach to brace myself. "Oh, god, baby…so big…I…god." I couldn't complete any proper sentences and that made him smirk, he took it as a good sign, which it definitely was.

I was still for a while before testing the waters and raising myself up a bit and then sinking down again, it wasn't too bad so I did it again and soon enough I was bouncing up and down with his hands on my hips guiding me.

"Yeah, ride my cock, baby. Faster." Emmett purred.

I bounced quicker, feeling his hard flesh spear through my inner walls and nudge against my prostate, making me moan like a whore but I couldn't care less. It was good that my eyes were constant rolling back in my head. "Fuck me, coach…fuck my ass." I groaned needily. He growled rather animalistically and brought his knees up so that his feet were pressed against the ground. He pushed his hips up, sending his dick deep in me and making me gasp. "Yes, just like that."

He started up a brutal pace as I held myself still to take him, his balls slapped sharply against my backside. "You like that cock…like me fucking you like the dirty boy you are." they weren't questions, they were statements, because he knew what I liked and it was exactly that. But I also knew he expected an answer and I must have taken too long because his hand came down on my rear with a loud slap.

"YES!" I yelled, pushing my ass back to meet his thrusts, "Love it, more…give me more!"

"Oh, I'll give you more alright." he murmured, sitting up and wrapping his arms around me before twisting us so that my back was pressed against the scratchy carpet. Emmett grabbed my ankles and pushed them so that they were practically over my head before my started thrusting again, so hard that I kept inching across the floor. "Such a filthy slut, aren't you. So hungry for my cock." he pushed deep, so deep that every inch of him was sheathed inside me and circled his hips, his arousal stroking that spot inside me making me arch my back and let out a rather feminine squeak. I sucked in a shuddering breath, gripping his biceps hard.

"God, coach…please, pound me."

The loud sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and grunts and groans filled the small room and it was lucky that it was Friday and everyone left as soon as the bell rang out, otherwise we would have been caught long before now.

Emmett kept up the rhythm, letting go of my ankles and resting them against his shoulder. I was folded in half but the slight ache in my legs and back felt so good. The sparks of pleasure making me a quivering mess. Em leaned down and pressed our lips together, trying to kiss me. It was sloppy but the best ones usually are.

"Baby, I love you." he breathed against my lips, "So fucking much."

I thrust my hands into his hair, "Love you." I whimpered back as he slowed down, moving my legs off of his shoulders and letting them fall so that I could wrap them around his waist. He moved slower now, but more purposeful, showing me exactly what he just said through his movements. He wasn't fucking me right now, but making love to me.

"I love being in you, Seth. Being with you." he whispered in my ear, his hips rotating and thrusting enough to feel good without throwing me over the edge. It wasn't over yet, that was for sure, Friday nights we could spend longer here. I had thought that I was ready to leave, but I'm never ready to go, not when Emmett's involved.

I licked my lips, sliding my arms around his neck, "You're my world." I murmured as he moved over me. I lapped at his throat and sucked on his collarbone, making sure to leave bright red marks on his alabaster flesh.

He looked into my eyes, a slight watery element rising in those electric orbs as he stilled, "I cant lose you." he said once again and I shook my head.

"You wont lose me."

So quick that I barely processed the movement, we were up and in Emmett's desk chair. I planted my feet on the floor and gripped the back of the chair, pushing myself up and down on him, working myself up to come.

"That's it, bounce on my dick baby…fuck me." he grunted. I squeezed my walls around him and smirked when he groaned thickly. His fingers sliding down my back, making me hiss as they brushed against the carpet burn I had received and moving to where we were joined. He made a V with his fingers and placed them either side of his cock, pressing against the stretched skin of my pucker.

"I want to come." I whined, fucking myself harder on his length.

He scattered kisses all along my neck while his free hand clenched around the back of my neck. I could feel his teeth nipping my skin and knew he was marking me. Throwing my head back to give him easier access, he sucked my adams apple and tugged on my hair.

I felt the tightening of my stomach muscles as I came closer to the edge and wiggled my hips. "So close." I groaned.

"Me too, baby." Emmett thrust up, plunging his dick into my body and abusing my prostate against and against until it was too much. The spring in my gut released and my climax rocketed up my shafted and exploded over Emmett's abs, covering him in sticky white cum while I yelled his name.

The fluttering contraction of my ass pulled Em over the edge with me and he pushed me down to take him to the hilt and filled the condom with warm jet after jet of his release. I felt the way he swelled and throbbed before he filled it and it was something that I always looked forward too. That and the great roar he gave when he came.

"Fuck, baby." he groaned, burying his head in the crook of my neck. "Holy crap that was amazing."

I was breathing so heavily that I found it a little difficult to speak but I managed to nod. "Freaking awesome." I chuckled when I could manage it. My legs were getting numb so I stood, separating us with a loud groan. I sighed happily as he stood up and took the condom off.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower, stay here a minute." he said, kissing me quick. I nodded, we took our showers separately, just in case. So as he left, I sorted his office out, using the air freshener he had in his draw to turn the scent of sex and sweat into freesia and jasmine which made my nose wrinkle, I preferred the former aroma.

"Oh, baby…your back."

I turned my head as Emmett came in, naked still and dripping. "What's up with it?" I asked as he came up to me.

"Its grazed and really red." he murmured, leaning down to kiss the nape of my neck.

"Its fine, just the carpet." I moved around and leaned up, wincing as my rear throbbed sharply, to kiss him. "I'm going for a shower."

I padded out of the office, through the lockers and into the showers. Turning the nearest one on and stepping under the warm spray. "Fuck!" I cussed as the water ran over my back, that carpet must have really done me in. I shook my head, flipping my hair out of my eyes as it clung to my face. I hung my head, bracing my hands against the tiled wall.

I had wanted to sort out this relationship, its hard to love someone you can only see during the weekdays and you cant even act like a couple until you are alone, but I know that as soon as next year is over, we can really be together and that'll be worth while. I cant just stop doing what I've just done and I don't want to either. When I told Em he was my world, I was being serious.

Sighing, I turned the shower off and walked back to the office, opening the door to find Emmett sitting in his chair and on the desk there were cans of soda, sandwiches and chips, candy and the special banana bread he makes. He beamed at me, patting his lap, motioning for me to sit on it.

"Dinner?" he asked.

This is why I cant stop, because although our love is not allowed and not easy, its there and we're both determined to keep it.

* * *

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
